Shattered Life
by RainbowBright29
Summary: ...I'm bad with summarys! Please R
1. Broken

****

Shattered Life: Chapter 1: Broken

[A/N: Amy is coping with the lost of her life while the town is coping with the lost of a town hero.]

"Hello?" My hollow voice said into the phone.

****

"Is Am-y there?" A woman's voice said into my ear. She was crying I could tell.

"Yes, who is this?" I said wondering who this was a why she was crying.

"This is Mrs. Hart...umm...I called to tell you..." her voice trailed off... I knew something wasn't going right. 

"Yes?" 

"Colin didn't make it Amy...I'm sorry..." she said into the phone quietly and gently like she was trying to float the words onto me instead of just throwing them at me. I couldn't answer... "Amy? Amy?" I could hear Mrs. Hart's voice in my ear...but it wasn't connecting to my brain. Everything had suddenly slowed down, like time wasn't pasting just slowly coming to a stop. I felt numb. "Amy?" Mrs. Hart asked once more.

"Yeah?" I said slowly coming to my senses that Colin was gone and never coming back. 

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked trying to sound concerned but all I heard was hurt and sorrow. 

"I'll be fine...don't worry about me." I said trying to cover up the pain I was feeling. 

"You're sure?" she said.

"Positive...thanks Mrs. Hart, bye." I said sounding like it was no big deal but it really was. I dropped to the floor and cried...

[A/N: Yeah I know it's short...but R&R! I promise the next chapter will be better...]


	2. Emotions

****

Shattered Life: Chapter 2: Emotions

I got up slowly, noticing nobody was not home yet. My head was throbbing terribly and there was this empty pain in my stomach. I knew what was going on...just refused to believe it. I knew denial had to be one of the first things to happen when someone you really love dies...it's just natural. 

I walked up the stairs slowly, feeling the weight of my body on my feet. I got into my room and went to the bathroom. I took one glance at my face and turned around and started to vomit into the toilet bowl...after a while it was all dry heaves. 

The phone rang. It echoed through my whole body making my shake. I tried to stand up and get it but I fell right back down to the cold, hard ground. The answering machine picked up...

"Hey um...Amy, It's Ephram. Listen...I heard the news...Just wanted to see if you were doing ok? I know you've probably heard that enough today but I just needed to know...well...um...I guess I'll talk to you later, bye." 

Every word bounced off each wall in my room... I crawled out from the bathroom into my bed, were I lay there replaying Ephram's message until I fell asleep with the sound of his voice gently soothing my pain. 

I woke up in a cold sweat, I couldn't feel my body. I didn't care if I could feel it though...it's not exactly like I wanted to feel all the aching pain I was going to feel when my body wasn't numb anymore. 

I went downstairs...Everyone sat at the table in silence not one person looked up at me. I sat down and looked at everyone. Bright had been crying you could tell. My mom must have been to because her eyes were almost as red as mine. Dad, I couldn't tell. Which kind of made me sadder that he wasn't sharing the same pain I was... I wasn't just in pain...I was suffering...slowly dying...and he wasn't feeling that, which hurt. 

Bright got up from the table and put his dish in the sink then walked out the kitchen. I followed. I knew something was just as wrong with him as me and he needed someone to talk to... 

I walked into his room. "So...how are you?" I said listening to my voice crack through the silence. 

"Fine..." he said paging through a book. "You?" He said to me barely paying any attention at all.

"Okay...I guess..." I said lying to him.

"Colin's dead Amy! You're not fine! And if you are that's..." He said starting to get angry but then trailing off. 

"That's what? Not normal! Well obviously I'm not normal now anyways so who gives a damn?!" I said anger filling my throat and tears choking my as they ran down my face. 

"Oh Amy..." Bright said getting up and holding his sister. "Everything will be fine...just fine..."

"I just want him back... I want everything back to the way it was when life made sense..." I said feeling defenseless and crying into his shoulder. 

"Me too...Me too..." Bright said sadness filling his throat. 


	3. Watching You GoMoving On

****

Shattered Life: Chapter 3: Watching you go...and moving on...

I looked down the hall feeling lost, scared, and confused. Everything around me was becoming a blur when Ephram came up to me.

"Hey. What's up?" He said looking at me concerned

"Oh nothing, except the fact that my boyfriend recently died and I'm spending most of my free time up in my room throwing things and screaming." 

"Sounds good." He said sarcastically while he opened his locker.

"Most definently." I said back replying to his sarcastic remark while twirling the lock on my locker to get it open...it wouldn't. "Piece of shit!" I said screaming at it. 

"You okay?" He asked looking at me blankly.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine...Um...I'm going to head to class early today okay?" I said in bewilderment and confusion. 

"Okay...see ya in a little bit I guess." He said as I walked off down the noisy, pushy, shovey halls of Peak Country High.

Ephram's POV

I had this longing feeling to go chase after her but I didn't. I knew it would be wrong. She needs some time to herself because she is hurting. I'll let her be she'll come to me...eventually. 

"Hello? helllllooo?? Hey! Um...you are kind of in the way of my locker, Could you move maybe?" Someone says as I turn around to see who it is. A girl standing about my height in battle boots and leggings that say something on them, with a short skirt and a T-shirt that says "Twins Hell" on it with netting on her arms, with her hair sticking up like she has just be electrocuted with plum colored dye and neon violet streaks through it. 

"Oh um...sorry." 

"No problem! I didn't mean to break your train of thought but I needed to get to my locker!" She said looking in her locker for something not exactly sure what. Her locker was covered with pictures of bands and friends and other things. It was like one big collage, I liked it. She slams it shut, "Katrina Lancaster." she says holding out her. "Just moved here from Jersey." 

"Ephram Brown. Moved her about a year ago from Manhattan." I said looking at this strange but nice girl standing in front of me. 

"Ah...Manhattan. I used to get my weekly dose of ecstasy there! I loved that stuff." She said looking like she was remembering good old memories. I looked at her like she was psycho. "I'm just kidding...man is everyone this serious here?" She says with a look on her face that says, "this place really is crazy." 

"No....just the sane ones." I say with sarcasm knowing that there is no sane person in this town, least not one I could think of. 

"HA! Yeah...not to many people look sane here. They all look like dressed up Barbie's and Ken's that waste there life away screaming and suffering trapped inside their perfect body's." 

"That's pretty much it." I say knowing that I could get use to this girl. 

"Well nice meeting you Ephram! I gotta get to class sadly enough...hopefully will meet again! Bye!" She said running down the hall to get to her next class. 

"See ya!" I yell back at her. She turns and smiles. I like her smile. Too bad I can't stand here all day and daydream about it. I need to get to class...

Amy's POV

I haven't seen Ephram for days. I thought I was avoiding him but now it's starting to feel like he is avoiding me. I feel lost and left out. I sit in my bedroom on my unmade bed, shaking. I mean uncontrollably shaking. I haven't eaten for for days it feels and I swear I have no nails left. There is nothing left to throw up so I sit by the toilet and just produce dry heaves the whole time. Nothing seems right anymore. I want Ephram to come find me, save me, do something because I'm slowly losing myself and I have no idea how to get myself back...

Ephram's POV

I've been thinking a lot about Katrina lately. It's weird like everytime her name is mentioned I get this feeling...it's not normal. I don't want to have a crush on her because I should be taking care of Amy. I should care for her since I truly love her! Why do I have all of these feelings in me?! I feel like a balloon full of mixed emotions! I want to feel normal! I want to be myself...

Katrina's POV

I've been trying to forget the past lately. But all of the bad things just keep coming back. The scraping metal, the cracking glass, the unbareably screams. It's horrible! I hate it! When I get home, I turn my music up to maximum volume and try to drown out all the things I'm hearing in my head...none of it goes away. All of it stays there...ingraved in my memory...never going to go away... 


	4. Truth Hurts

****

Shattered Life: Chapter 4: Truth Hurts 

[A/N: Has a part similar to the fight between Ephram and Amy in the episode "Blind Faith"]

Katrina's POV

I walked stiffly down the halls as everyone stared at every inch of my body with ferocious eyes! I wanted to run and escape but it's impossible. It's like I feel like I'm running but I'm really not. I'm running from everything! All my problems and dreams and I can't seem to stop! Where is someone when I need help! 

"Help me! Help me!" I screamed while Ephram shaked me awake in trigonometry class. I looked up. Everyone was starring at me again and it scared me. "Stay away from me!" I said getting my stuff and running out the door. I ran down the hall shaking uncontrollable. I found a wall and sat by it. It was the only thing that was preventing me from falling. I needed something to stop everything instantly and just rewind everything to when my mom was alive and helping me get through my fu**ed up life! 

I heard someone coming down the hall. I looked up to see Ephram coming. I turned away trying to make it look like I didn't want him here. He sat down next to me. For a minute we just sat there in silence, thinking about nothing but each other and what just happened. 

"Want to talk about it?" He asked starring at his feet then at me. 

"Not really..." I said trying to sound like there wasn't anything wrong.

"Okay...you want me to stay here?" He asked looking up at the wall in front of him. 

"Yeah...please?" I asked wanting someone next to me to make me feel wanted or loved or something because right now I was feeling anything. 

"Sure." 

"Thanks." I said looking over at him and him looking at me. He looked away, so did I. We sat there together quietly connecting with each other in some way. 

Later... 

Ephram POV 

"So what are you doing tonight?" I asked Amy as she got stuff out of her locker. 

"Nothing...why?" She said closing her locker and looking at me. 

"Well... I was just wondering if you wanted to do anything tonight?" I asked her nervously. 

"I don't know, Ephram." She said looking like she was confused.

"Well...I mean I don't care I was just wondering..." I said looking at her honestly, even though I did really care. 

"I'm sorry Ephram it's just when I'm around you...I'm reminded of all these things that I don't want to remember...and...yeah..." She said looking down at her feet. 

"Oh." 

"Don't take it the wrong way Ephram...it's just..." 

"Well it's a little hard not to take it the wrong way Amy! I mean everytime I try to do something with you, you turn me down like I'm nothing to you!" I said anger filling my throat. 

"That's not true Ephram!" She snapped back looking at me with this forgiving look. 

"It is true! And you know it you just don't want to come out and say it! Even though you already do in so many words!" I said yelling at her. 

"Ephram!" She said in her your not being fair voice'.

"You know what I'm done okay...leave me alone because I give up!" I said turning away and walking out the door. 

"Ephram! Ephram! Don't do this please!" Amy cried after me. 


	5. Feelings of Change

****

Shattered Life: Chapter 5: Feelings of Change

Amy's POV 

I walked home in silence and with the numb feeling of Ephram being gone...forever. I wanted to run after him and say "I'm sorry Ephram! I never meant any of that! Can we just pretend that none of this ever happened and just be friends!" but I knew that we couldn't just be friends...atleast not anymore. It hurts to much to see him and to be around him because I like him so much but I want to stay true to Colin! I don't want to let Colin go! 

I walked into the empty house, were everything stood still. I wish my life whould just stand still instead of the fast pace it's moving at right now. Everything is just blowing right past me as I stay in the same spot trying to firgure out what's going on. 

Walking into my cold, lonely bedroom I take a look around and think about everything that happened today. It all feels like a blur has just stabbed me in the back. 

I walk into the bathroom looking for something to ease my pain. Nothing...I wanted a good dose of morphine or something strong like heroin. That would be nice. So I could just ease back into my own little world, with my own little life were everything seemed to be perfect. I looked again and again until I was dizzy. I sat down on the toilet. Watching everything spin around me made me sick to my stomach. I feel on my knees to the floor. I bent over the toilet and threw up. Long, hard heeves. I fell back and rested my head onto the wall. A cold sweat formed on my body. I wiped my forward. Looking at the floor, I fell to it...the nice cold tiles against my warm skin. I turned onto my back. I starred at the ceiling and slowly closed my eyes, where a nice warm blanket of darkness played with my mind for a while and then settled down with me...

Katrina's POV 

"Hello" my hollow voice said as I answered the phone. 

"Um...hey it's Ephram. I was just wondering if you wanted to you know hang out or something tonight?" He said sounding anxious to do something. I knew I wasn't. 

"Oh...well...um...sure why not?!" I said trying to sound excited but instead in came out as a weak raspy voice which didn't sound to promising. 

"Cool. Well... how about we catch a bite to eat at the diner and then maybe go see a movie?" He asked with this sort of excitement that I wouldn't expect from him. 

"Sounds good! Lets say seven?" I said trying harder this time to sound excited...it actually worked!

"Cool pick you up then. Bye." 

"See ya." I said as I dropped the silver phone to the reciever. I felt overwhelmed all of sudden. I wasn't planning on doing anything tonight except feeling guilty and trying to get over it. Now I was suppose to get dressed up and actually face public myself. I didn't feel like it...but I guess I kind of have to...I mean I can't keep slowly killing myself like this.

I jumped into the warm shower and felt it rinse of the filth and grime that was there from this morning. It felt good to wash away the fight with dad and the dream in trig. class. I felt like a new person and when I got out I felt like I could face the world. I felt good about going out with Ephram. I felt happy. 

Ephram's POV

I looked at the clock it was only 6:15. Why was time moving so slow? Why was I so anxious to see Katrina? I don't know and for some reason I don't think I want to know. I looked over at my dad who was sitting watching a movie with Delia. I sat at the piano bench nervously waiting for 6:45 to roll around so I could leave. 

"Anxious or nervous?" my dad said as her walked past to get more popcorm. 

"Both." I said as I followed him into the kitchen. 

"Oh...who are you going with again?" He said taking a piece of popcorn from the bowl. 

"Katrina Lancaster. She's new." I said looking at him now waiting for his response. 

"Hmm...well have fun!" He said as he walked back into the living room with the bowl of popcorn. 

6:30! I'll go and see if there is anything wrong with me. Then I'll leave. Oh screw it! I'm leaving now! "See ya everyone!" I said as I put on my coat and started walking out the door. 

"Bye!" They both said together glued to the TV. 

I walked through the cool fall air. I looked up at the sky. I asked myself, "Will this thing go good tonight?" I'm sure hoping so...I don't want to screw this up. I like Katrina a lot. Not like girlfriend...just really good friends...I think...


	6. Feeling Good! Feeling Bad

****

Shattered Life: Chapter 6: Feeling Glad! Feeling Bad...

Ephram's POV

****

I walked up to her door and thought for a second...should I really do this? I don't know. I knocked on the door. 

"Hey!" She said as she opened the door and grabbed her coat. "Come in!" 

"Hey...what's up?" I asked nervously. 

"Oh nothing as usual." She said looking at me and smiling. 

"You look nice." I said looking at her in her nice blue jeans and cream colored sweater with her hair down and curled and actually combed. 

"And you look nervous, but thanks...You look pretty nice yourself." She said looking me up and down and then giving me a smile. 

"Ha! Well I guess I am a little." 

"See?! Let's go okay?" 

"Sure..." I said not wanting to walk out the door. 

"C'mon!" She said pushing me out the door and then locking it behind her. 

"Okay! Okay!" I said as we walked down the steps and towards downtown, Everwood if thats what you could call it. 

She started skipping and singing. Then turned around and stopped and said, "I say pizza!"  
"I agree! That sounds pretty good! Gino Chang's it is!" I said with this sort of excitement I was happy to have. 

We walked by each other for a while in silence it was nice. I looked at her as she looked at the sky. 

"I love nights like these." she said quietly as she watched the sky.

"Yeah...so do I..." I said looking up at the sky then at her. She looked back at me. I started to lean in but she looked away. 

"Look we're almost there let's run!" She said pointing at Gino Chang's then grabbing my hand and pulling me along. 

"Ahh! Okay sure" I said running along as she still held my hand and pulled me with her. 

Amy's POV 

I sat there...lost in my own world. "Amy? Amy? Would you like some more to drink?" 

"Oh...um...no thanks." I said snapping out of it. 

"Okay." A lady said grabbing my drink cup. 

"So how was school today Amy?" My dad asked taking another slice of cold pizza. 

"Uh...great." I said trying to sound enthusiastic. 

"Well that's good...anything special happen?" He asked taking a bite. 

"No..." I said lying and looking down at the table. I started tacing things with my fingers on the table. 

"Oh." He said surprised. 

I looked over to the other table and saw Ephram and some girl. I starred. 

"Amy, don't stare it's rude."

"Huh? Oh, oh okay." I said waking up from the trance I was in. Why was Ephram with someone else? Why wasn't he with me? Following me around? Trying to get me to go out with him? Oh yeah Amy you got him mad about something you were never suppose to tell him! I slammed my fist against the table. My dad jumped. 

"Amy? You okay?" He asked a little startled and confused. 

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine...Can we get going?" I asked ready to go.

"Sure." He said as he stood up and put his coat on. "We can go rent a movie or something." 

"You know Dad how about we just go home. I'm kind of tired." 

"Sure...no problem kiddo." He said grabbing me into a hug and kissing me on the head. I smiled a fake up at him.

"Thanks dad." 

"Yeah..." He said sounding like he was trying not sound disappointed. 

I took one more glance at Ephram as I walked out the door. He didn't look at me all night... 


	7. Awkward Moments Lead to Tragedies

****

Shattered Life:Chapter 7: Awkward Moments Lead to Tragedy

Katrina's POV

I threw the half eaten slice of pizza on my plate and looked up at Ephram who was full after 2 slices. 

"You had like 2 slices! I had like 4! EAT!" I said putting a slice on his plate. 

"NO! I'm so full!" He said in a moan like he was dying, it made me laugh.

"Don't be a stuffed monkey! It's not a good thing! Not if we are going to Scary Movie 3 and going to get tons of pop and popcorn and candy!" I said taking a little bite from the slice on my plate. 

"Stuffed monkey???" Ephram asked

"Yes...it's another word for being full or stuffed!" I said laughing at him.

"Oh...okay." 

"So can you move Captain?!" I said getting up and putting my hand out for him to grab.

"I'm not sure mate!" He said grabbing my hand and buying into the whole captain/mate thing.

"So...off to the movie!" I said locking my arm with his. 

"Off to the movie!" He said at the top of his lungs. 

"Ohhhhh!!! We are off to see the movie! The wonderful moooovie!"I said as we walked out the door and laughed!

Later...at the movies...

Ephram's POV

"A large popcorn and 2 medium sodas, cokes please?" I said at the concession stand. 

"Here you go. That'll be $6.50." He said giving me the food. 

"Okay." I said giving him the cash and grabbing everything. I turned around and wham! I ran right into Amy. I looked at her surprised. "Oh man! I'm so sorry!" I said. "Here let me help you..." 

"No...um...it's okay. I'll be fine." She said looking at herself with pop and popcorn all down the front of her shirt. 

"Here come here." I said grabbing her and pulling her into the girls bathroom.

"Ephram you are aware that you are in the girls bathroom?" She asked kind of in shock. 

"Yeah! Sadly enough." I said alittle surprised myself. "Sit on the counter." I kind of demanded. 

"Um...okay..." She said quietly as she did it. I grabbed a bunch of paper towels and wet them down. 

"Here." I said starting to wipe the front of her shirt. 

"Thanks Ephram..." She said looking up at me as I looked back at. All of a sudden I felt the warmth of her lips againsts mine. Startled by everything I pulled away...

Katrina's POV

Shocked by what I just saw...I didn't know what to do. Now I knew Ephram liked this girl but...not like this. I was glued to the floor and I couldn't move. I wanted to run as fast as I possible could but couldn't. Everypart of my body was numb...I couldn't feel anything...What was he doing? Why was I still here? Who was she? All these question were running through my head and I didn't know what to do. All of a sudden I turned around ran...not caring where I did end up...I just did...

I didn't notice anything at all when I was running because I didn't want to. I just ran... I ran outside and all of a sudden I saw a bright light and then everything fell dark around me...a warm darkness that cradled me and held me so I wouldn't feel any pain at all...

Ephram's POV

"I should um...get back..." I said looking down and then to the door. 

"Yeah...um...thanks Ephram." She said hopping down from the counter. 

"No problem...um...see ya later." I said as she walked out the door. I followed behind her. I walked out to flashing red and blue lights not knowing what was going on I walked outside to see someone fimiliar lying on the ground almost dead.

"Oh my god." Escaped Amy's lips. I was in shock. What was Katrina doing almost dead on the ground? I just saw her laughing and dancing and being Katrina and now she is on the ground covered in blood. I wanted to be sick.

"Um...what happened?" I asked a man near by trying to hold back my being sick.

"The girl came running from the bathroom and then ran outside not noticing any cars she started running across the street...that's when she got hit." He said with this look in his eyes like he knew her. 

I was the cause of this. This was all my fault! If I hadn't of helped Amy in the first place this wouldn't have happened!

I looked over at Amy who looked down when I looked her way. She was crying and looked guilty. I felt terrible. I didn't know what to do anymore it felt like my life was slowly coming to an end. 


	8. Feeling of Loss

****

Shattered Life:Chapter 8: Feeling of Loss

Andy's POV

I walked into the bright, cold hospital to find my son shaking uncontollably, I ran towards him. "Ephram? Ephram? Can you hear me?" I said looking at my son and shaking him a little. 

"I killed her...she's gone...it's all my fault..." he said looking out at something that wasn't there.

"No...she'll be fine...everything will be fine..." I said trying to reassure my son even though I wasn't really sure what Katrina's state was. 

"No! Everything is not okay!" Ephram said slamming his fist to the floor it startled me. 

"Ephram...maybe we should get going...will visit Katrina some other time." I said standing up and trying to get Ephram up as well. 

"No...I have to see her...I must." Ephram said looking up at me like he was finally coming back. 

"Fine." I said shocked by what just came out my mouth. He got up and looked at me...

"I never meant for any of this to happen..." He said looking down at the ground then at me again. 

"I know, I know." I said placing my hand on his shoulder. "Come on...will come back tomorrow..." I said keeping my hand on his shoulder and walking us towards the door. It was like he was steadying me. He never replied, just came. He didn't say anything about Amy or Katrina or anyone for that matter he just silently came. 

Katrina's POV

I was in this dark place and couldn't get out or just wouldn't wake up from this terrible dream I was having. Once in a while I would see a flash of white light but besides that everything was dark...I wanted to feel something besides the pain that was shooting through every inch of my body at the moment. I was in some sort of pain that I couldn't describe all I can say is that it hurts. I want my mom...she could always soothe pain...she could do everything...and anything...

****

[A/N: Yes it's short...I'm kind of at a writters block right now...Oh well enjoy! and R&R! Thanks :)]


	9. Worried

****

Shattered Life: Chapter 9: Worried

Ephram's POV

I woke up in a cold sweat and shaking...not knowing why. Everything was spinning when I got up. I started towards the bathroom in the cold dark that surrounded me. I got two inches out of my room before my knees buckled and I fell to the floor. Everything went on spinning. I saw a distant light turn on and then everything disappeared into blackness. 

Andy's POV

I ran out of my bedroom to find Ephram's lifeless body just laying there on the floor. I was terrified and I really didn't know what to do because I didn't know what was wrong. I leaned in towards him and felt his forehead; he was burning up. "Ephram? Ephram? Ephram, Can you hear me?" I said worried feelings taking over me. I shook him a little, "Ephram?!" I said practically yelling. I took his pulse; it was unusually high. The only thing that came to mind was drugs...

I picked up my lifeless son and put him on his bed in his room. Looking at him made my heart race even more. All these questions kept running through my head, What was he doing that caused this to happen? Will he make it? Why did this happen to him?

I checked his pulse again. It slowed down some and so did my heart. A calm rush came over me. I'll let him sleep it off. In the morning I'll find out what's going on...

Amy's POV

I sat in my bed thinking about everything...not being able to sleep. I wanted to take back everything that happened. If me and Ephram didn't have that fight in the first place none of this would have happened! Now Katrina is laying in a hospital bed and me and Ephram are stuck in this awkward phase that seems like it'll never go away! What is wrong with me?! Feeling exhausted, I laid back down...darkness slowly taking me away again. 

****

[A/N: Yes it's shortbut hey I didn't know what else to write! R&R!]


	10. Startling News

****

Shattered Life: Chapter 10: Startling News

Andy's POV

I woke up and looked over at Ephram's bed. I must have fallen asleep in here and didn't notice. 

I walked over to the edge of his bed and felt his forehead; his temperature went down. I checked his pulse; it was back to normal. Everything was okay...I hope...

The phone rang. I looked at the clock, 7:30, isn't it a little early to be calling someone, I thought. I went downstairs to get it.

"Hello?" I said hoarsely.

"Hi, Mr. Lancaster? We have good news for you..." A lady on the other line said happily...I was just confused.

"What?" I said not exactly knowing what was going on.

"Your daughter, Katrina...She is okay. She woke up last night." She said sounding like I was stupid. 

"Katrina..." I said quietly to myself...startled.

"I'm sorry what sir?" 

"Oh um...okay thank you..." I said slowly putting down the phone, Ephram was standing right there.

"What was that about?" He said grabbing the milk out of the fridge.

"Huh? Oh...your sisters awake..." 

Katrina's POV

I felt out of it...Everything around me was fuzzy and unclear. What happened to me? I looked at my hands, they were shaking uncontrollable...my whole body was. I was a nervous wreck. 

"Here...this will calm you down a little bit?" Said a lady who had just shoved a needle in my arm. 

"What are you doing?" I said looking at the needle go into my skin. 

"I'm giving you a little morphine. You seem a little shaken up." She said looking at me with a smile.

"A little?" I said questioning her. 

She took the needle out of my arm; "There...Oh I called your dad." She said putting the shot in the garbage.

"What?!" I said literally jumping out of bed. A shooting pain went through my body. "Ow!" 

"Be careful.... You do have some fractured ribs and a broken arm. Oh and a leg as well. Also a mild concussion. You didn't think you were going to be able to just get up and leave without anything happening to you. I'm you were hit by a car." She said checking me out and writing things down on a clipboard. 

"Hm... That's what happened?" I asked not exactly remembering anything that happened last night. 

"Yeah...nobody knows why you ran into on coming traffic, but you did and then you ended up here...unconscious..." She said with a little giggle...and writing more things on her clipboard. 

"Oh, I see." I said turning to look out the window. What happened last night? I need to know and the nurse isn't helping me.

"I'll leave you alone for a while so you can sleep." She said putting the clipboard down and walking out the door. 

I just laid there thinking...waiting for the morphine to kick in. Something blurry came into my mind. It was someone...Someone familiar. "Mom?" I said not exactly knowing if what I was seeing was true. "Mom?" I kept saying. She didn't say anything, but I see a white light and then everything around me starts to slow down. Slower and slower. I looked around me, I couldn't see anything. Every part of my body was numb. I slowly crawled into a deep sleep, everything around me taking me away. I felt safer this way...everything is okay...


	11. Nervous

****

Shattered Life: Chapter 11: Nervous

Andy's POV

"Delia's awake? Hm...didn't notice..." He said taking a swig of milk from the milk carton. Which I would have called him on but was in too much of a state of shock.

"No...not Delia." I said propping myself up on the island. 

"Well, that's the only sister I have and unless you are keeping something from me...then I have no clue what your talking about." He said looking at me confused and trying to grasp on to what I was saying.

"Yes...I know..." I said trying to find the right words. 

"Well..." he said getting impatient.

"Katrina woke up last night..." I started.

"Really? That's great!" He said with this spring of enthusiasm, in which I didn't want to ruin. 

"And she said I was her father..." I stated looking up at him. 

"What?" He said very confused now. 

"Yes...the nurse called this morning saying, "Your daughter, Katrina is up!" like I was dumb." I said trying to make sense of what was going on, when I remembered what happened last night. "Do you remember what happened last night?" I asked wondering if he had even remembered what happened to him. 

"The accident...of course." He said taking another swig of milk from the carton and then putting it back in the fridge, then sitting down at the table to read Manga and eat his soggy cocoa puffs. 

"No, not the accident, I mean what happened to you?" I said turning around to look at him. I leaned back on the island and crossed my arms over my chest. 

"Vaguely, why?" He said paying no attention to me.

"Because I want to know what caused you to faint like that on the hallway floor." I said looking at him like I already know just come out and tell me.

"I'm not sure...I've been real stressed lately." He said trying to avoid the subject in a way. 

"Well I don't think it was you being stressed out...I mean your temperature was very high and so was your pulse. Now I don't know if this is true or if it's just me but I think you are taking something..." I said saying it flatout which I know I shouldn't have done because it'll cause me some trouble I know it. 

"Hm...well honestly I'm not doing anything mischievous." He said looking up at me. I gave him a surprised look. "I know surprising isn't it." He said sarcastically before getting back to his anime and Delia walked in the room.

"Hey honey!" I said watching her go to the counter to receive her Kix. 

"Hello." She said solemnly. Something was bugging her I can tell. 

"What's wrong kiddo?" I asked having this fake worried sound in my voice. 

"Oh nothing..." She said as she stirred around her cereal. 

"Well I don-" I started before Nina walked in the door. 

"Hey everyone!" She said standing in the doorway. 

"Hey, how are you?" I asked surprised because she was early.

"Good, you?" she asked back as she got Delia's stuff together. 

"Um...tired, but hey." 

"Yeah." She said sounding exhausted.

"Well anyway, Have a good day sweetie and see you later!" I said giving her a kiss on the forehead and sending her off. "Thanks for doing this!" I said to Nina as they walked out the door.

"No problem any time!" she said walking away.

"Oh wait Nina!" I said running out the door. "Nina!" 

"Yeah!" She said hopping out of the car quickly. 

"Could you maybe watch Delia a little longer tonight?!" I said freezing. 

"Yeah, sure!" 

"Thanks! I own you one!" 

"Yeah!" She said hopping back in the car and me back in the house.

"Now to get you off to school..." I said looking at Ephram, who just turned up his music louder on his headphones and walked out the door. "Good bye to you to!" I said yelling after him. There is something going on with him and I don't know what.

Ephram's POV

My Dad's onto me...he knows I've been doing things I'm not suppose to do. For the past week I've been drinking and doing drugs. They are the only thing that make me feel better. I can't help it. It's like one shot of vodka with some weed and I'm set for the day, everything just floats on by like nothing has ever happened to me. I like that feeling...I don't want it to go away. 

Andy's POV

I walked into the hospital with mixed emotions...scared, nervous, surprised. I didn't know exactly why I was here...but I was and I can't go back now.

"Hi, Dr. Brown! How are you today?" a nurse who helped me with Colin's surgery said.

"Good Kathy, how about yourself?" I said in a fake voice. 

"I'm okay, it's been busy lately." She said walking behind the front desk.

"Hm...I see, sorry to hear..." I said almost forgetting why I was here, "Oh! Um...Can you tell me where I can find Katrina Lancaster's room?" 

"Oh yeah! I just checked on her, I think she's sleeping but I'm not sure." She said almost excited, but kind of dumbfounded why I was asking. I can understand why though, ever since I operated on Colin I've been scared of this place. "It's right down the hall and the first door on your left." She said breaking me out of my trance. 

"Oh, okay thanks!" I said turning to walk away. 

"Yeah, no problem!See ya later!" She yelled after me.

Katrina's POV

I was staring out the window and daydreaming when Dr. Brown came rushing in my room. It startled me, and broke me from my concentration. "Dr. Brown!" I said about 10 seconds too late.

"Hello, Katrina..." he said in a quiet but serious voice. I could tell he was nervous about something, I couldn't tell what though.

"What are you doing here Dr. Brown?" I said startled and confused and not knowing what the hell was going on!

"I need to talk to you..." He said grabbing a chair. I knew what this was about...but I didn't want to talk about, even if my life depended on it. 


	12. Telling the Truth

****

Shattered Life: Chapter 12: Telling the Truth

Katrina's POV

"Look...I can explain..." I said more nervous then ever before. I sat up. 

"Yeah...I sure hope so...Do you have any idea how worried your parent's might be? Were you even thinking when you said I was your father?!" Dr. Brown said pacing backing in forth hastily. Furry filled each step. He sat down next to my bed. 

"Yes...and my parent's are a parent and that parent wouldn't give a shit if I was dead lying in a ditch somewhere..." I said getting mad! How was he going to come in here and start yelling at me...he barely knows me! I turned away as the hot tears stung my eyes. 

"I'm sorry..." He said looking down to the floor. He was distracting himself by rubbing his hands together. I knew that he didn't like the topic of death. 

"It's okay," I said turning back to reassure him, "I'm not dying." 

"Yeah...but I shouldn't have yelled at you...I should have known..." He said still not moving. Every inch of his body said sadness. 

"No... You shouldn't have...it's not you responsibility to know...I said you were my father because I don't like mine...You too me are the perfect father... the one I've always dreamed of...I wanted for once in my life to know that I had a father who cared. Do you get what I mean?" I said blinking back all the tears. 

"Yeah...Yeah I guess I do..." He said still not moving...it was like he was a museum piece no one ever looked at. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring all this on you..." I said reaching out to touch his hand but pulled away. 

"No it's okay... I'll be fine." He said whipping away the tears. We sat for a while in silence till he broke it. "How did she..." he started but couldn't bring himself to finish. 

"How did she die? A car accident. I was with her...God I remember that night like it was yesterday. It was icy and cold outside. It was also snowing. We were in a hurry to get to Vermont because her dad just had a stroke. Another car was heading towards us on the other side of the road. My mom leaned down to grab something and lost control of the car...it swerved into the next lane...my mom swerved it trying to get it to get in the other lane, but it was icy out and the car hit the driver's side. It killed her instantly... I walked away with a few minor injuries...I always think why me...why am I the lucky one? But I am... I don't like the idea of it, but I can't change it." I started to cry. It felt like I had been through the whole thing all over again. I couldn't get the pain that was ripping at my heart to go away. I couldn't catch my breath either. I was gasping for air. Everything started to get dark and blurry. 

"Katrina? Katrina? Katrina can you hear me?" I heard a voice in the distance trying to pull me back...I didn't want to go back. I just sat there...not moving, not breathing, not doing anything but sitting and watching everything around me spin. I heard someone yell, "Someone get help!" but that is all I remember before darkness took me away again...


	13. Everything is Fine in Your Arms

****

Shattered Life: Chapter 13: Everything is Fine in Your Arms

Amy's POV

I walked up to Ephram's door, frozen, and knocked. 

"Hey..." Ephram said as he opened the door. 

"Hi...How are ya?" I asked nervously. I kept fiddling with my hands.

"I'm okay...you wanna come in?" He asked looking at me like why are you here?'"

"Uh...sure why not?" I said stepping inside. The warm air felt good on my cold hands and cheeks. 

"So...how are you?" He asked closing the door behind him. 

"I'm okay I guess...a little tired, but you know how it is." I said taking off my hat. 

"Yeah..." He said rocking back at forth on his heels.

"How is Katrina doing?" I asked dancing around the subject of why I came here. 

"She's up...but that's all I know. My Dad went to go see her today. He said looking down at the floor. I felt terrible. I was the main cause of everything that has happened. What can I do?

"I'm sorry Ephram..." I said quietly, almost to myself.

"What?" He said looking up at me with a confused look on his face. 

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I never meant any of this to happen! It was all an accident...an accident..." I trailed off...not knowing what to say.

"Amy..." He said looking up at me, it was almost like he was feeling some of my pain. 

"No Ephram! Don't save me this time! That accident that happened the other night was all my fault! You know that! I know that! Everyone knows that! But they all keep saving me from pain that will never go away and I'm tired of it!" I started shouting over my loud sobs. 

"Amy...don't do this...not now..." He said with a hurt look on his face. 

"I'm sorry Ephram...I'm so sorry..." I let my cries for help take over me. Everything around me was blurry but I could feel his warmth from the hug he was holding me in. I didn't ever want him to let go...everything seemed all right when I was in his arms. It was as if nothing ever happened. 

"It's okay Amy...Everything is okay..." He kept saying into my hair. We just stood there embracing each other in each other's arms in the hallway. I wished this moment would last forever...


	14. Shouts in the Dark

****

Shattered Life: Chapter 14: Shouts in the Dark

Katrina's POV

I woke up...it was dark outside. "Where am I?" I said in a frail voice. 

"You're in a hospital." A voice said in the corner of the cold, dark room.

"Who are you?" I said squinting to see...nothing came into focus. 

"Well let me guess...someone you didn't care enough about to have the hospital call to tell me you were lying in a hospital bed." He said in a sarcastic tone. 

"I'm sorry dad...it's just...I didn't want to worry you..." I said trying to make my voice sound concerned but it just sounded shaky. 

"Worry me?! Do you have any idea how worried I've been for the past 36 hours?!" He said anger filling his voice. I could feel his presence in the room even though I couldn't see him. 

"I know and I said I was sorry!" I said snapping back.

"Don't get smart with me young lady!" He snapped back. 

"I'm not! I just said I was sorry!" I yelled into the empty but full room. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled at me back...everything echoed and bounced off the walls.

"It's not what's wrong with me it's what's wrong with you!" I yelled back at him getting angry myself. 

All of a sudden a hand came flying through the dark and hit me. It was hard and it stung my already cut and bruised face. "You listen to me you little bitch! I never ever deserved any of this crap from you! Or your mother for that matter! -" 

"Don't bring her in this!" I yelled feeling the spot where he had hit me. It hurt like hell. 

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" He said swiping something off the windowsill. When it fell it sounded like glass shattering my life. 

"I want you to leave..." I said quietly to myself but loud enough for him to hear. 

"What?" He said walking towards me. I could hear his heavy feet against the ground. 

"I want you to leave!" I yelled at him. 

"No!" He yelled back at me. I could almost feel his body heat he was so close to me. 

"I want you to leave!" I yelled at him again. 

"Why should I?!" 

"Because I said you should!" I screamed. Everything was very quiet and still for a second I could only hear my breathing and his which was still very quiet. 

"Fine...but I'll be back." He said grabbing his things and walking out the door. 

I don't remember the last time my dad was like that. It had to have been a while. Maybe he snapped because I didn't call him...but I don't think he would get that mad over that... There is something wrong. I'm not sure what but there is. 

I felt some more morphine being pumped into my body and I let it slowly crawl me into a deep sleep where I belonged. 


End file.
